Charybde et Scylla
by Di-Bee
Summary: Ou le choix Cornélien. Parce qu'un choix peut se révèler plus difficile qu'on ne pourrait le penser au premier abord, et peut changer tout une vie. Et Ziva, que pense-t-elle de tout ça ? One Shot. Merci LyanaDavid ;-


« Certains jours, il faut choisir, choisir entre deux solutions dont aucune n'est satisfaisante, où les deux nous déplaisent parfois si fortement qu'on ne meure d'envie que d'une seule chose, en trouver une autre, ou aller se recoucher, mais, cette solution est temporaire, et de toute façon, inutile.

Certains jours il faut, en se levant, en se dirigeant vers un endroit, familier ou pas, faire son choix avant de continuer à avancer, celui-ci sera-t-il bon ou mauvais, on ne le sait pas encore, ça viendra... Mais quand ? Personne n'en connaîtra l'issue avant que les retombées ne soient loin derrière, et qu'on ait pu y réfléchir, à tête reposée.

Il est de ces jours où tout va de travers, le réveil et ses piles trop faibles, qui a oublié sa fonction principale, et quand on se rend compte de l'heure plus que tardive, on trouve encore le moyen d'aggraver les choses en se prenant les pieds dans tout ce qui passe, ou une porte qui laissera sans doute sa marque dans les jours à suivre...

Il est de ces jours, où tout va de travers avant même que quoi que ce soit n'ait commencé... Des jours comme aujourd'hui, des jours comme le jour ou j'ai dû choisir. Choisir entre les deux choses que j'aurais aimé toujours garder, mais il est de ces choix, irrémédiables, qui ne nous laissent qu'un goût acide dans la bouche, on sait que par un simple mot, un simple acquiescement, on va changer toute sa vie.

J'ai choisi d'aller aider mon frère, il est en Amérique, les fédéraux le poursuivent pour ce dont je le crois incapable. Des actions qu'il n'aurait jamais perpétrées, sinon sous la menace, et personne n'a jamais osé le menacer assez longtemps pour en revenir et en témoigner...

Alors je n'ai plus le choix, je dois partir, laisser derrière moi le peu de famille que j'ai, qui ne me fait même plus confiance, et ce pays, cette langue auxquels je tiens, tout ce que j'ai apprécié pendant tant d'années, j'ignore jusqu'où tout ça me poursuivra... J'ignore jusqu'où j'irai, mais, je le sauverai, il m'a tellement aidée... Je le sauverai. C'est un homme bien, malgré les apparences... »

Ziva relisait le passage de son journal. Plus de deux ans après, tellement de choses avaient changé, tellement de sentiments avaient tourbillonné dans sa tête, brouillant son jugement, sa rage, la rage de découvrir que, décidément, personne de sa famille n'était respectueux de l'honneur, de la morale à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout, personne n'était capable de distinguer le bien du mal, et de le suivre, coûte que coûte...

A elle, ça lui avait coûté son frère, elle avait dû abattre son propre frère, pour qu'il ne tue pas un homme qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas hésité une minute à abattre dans d'autres circonstances, avant.

Maintenant, celui-ci lui avait appris les rudiments, et même beaucoup plus, du métier qu'elle exerçait à présent. Qui aurait cru que la fille du sous-directeur du Mossad deviendrait un jour Agent Spécial du NCIS, aux Etats Unis ?

Le jour où elle avait croisé à nouveau Jen dans les couloirs du NCIS, son premier jour, la première fois où elle y avait mis les pieds, elle savait qu'elle était là pour longtemps, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait sans doute pour tout le reste de sa vie, qui serait sans doute plus courte que l'espérance de vie moyenne américaine, vu la dangerosité de son métier, mais néanmoins plus longue que celle d'une israélienne, aussi casse-cou qu'elle avait pu l'être.

Elle s'était calmée, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, elle avait calmé ses ardeurs, ces emportements qui la conduisaient au bout de sa colère, de sa rage de vaincre, durant un interrogatoire. Elle avait appris à se tempérer pour servir au mieux ses nouveaux employeurs, sa nouvelle famille.

En Israël, elle avait dû choisir le Mossad à cause de sa famille. Ici, elle avait choisi son équipe pour famille, et s'y sentait bien ; mieux qu'elle n'avait pu se sentir parmi sa famille biologique, avec toutes ces tensions, toutes ces peines accumulées, toutes ces rancoeurs en arrière-fond, ces rancoeurs qui avaient poussé son frère, en qui elle croyait tant, à passer du mauvais côté de la frontière. Tant d'innocents sacrifiés au nom de la famille David. Elle en venait presque à se détester de porter ce nom, signe de tellement d'horreurs à présent. Mais, elle avait su imprimer son prénom, avec ce nom si sanglant, son prénom qui marquait à présent la trace de la droiture dont elle faisait désormais preuve, qu'elle avait apprise aux côté de tous ces hommes et femmes qu'elle respectait et appréciait tant, à présent, sa famille, ses amis.

Elle avait tant changé, tout ça après un choix, un des plus terribles, choisir entre sa famille, et ses idéaux, elle avait choisi ses idéaux, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre en retour si elle avait fait le choix inverse. Maintenant, elle savait où aller, elle savait que, chaque matin, quelqu'un lui sourirait, lui adresserait la parole pour autre chose que des reproches, elle avait trouvé sa place.

Elle referma le journal, il n'avait plus lieu d'être, elle avait tourné la page, s'apprêtant à écrire la suivante avec suffisamment de volonté pour continuer sa route, au delà de tous les obstacles qui pouvaient la lui barrer, elle était décidée, elle avait du soutien, tout ce dont elle n'aurait qu'osé rêver quelques années auparavant. Elle referma la petite boîte en fer dans laquelle elle avait déposé le journal, sous toutes les photos, qu'elle gardait soigneusement cachées, seul petit bout de passé qu'elle ne pourrait effacer, Tali et tous les autres qu'elle avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, ou ceux dont elle voulait se souvenir. La photo de son frère avait sombré, il y a bien longtemps déjà, sous les flammes, ravageuses, d'une bougie parfumée, dont elle avait gardé une odeur de sang.

Tant de gens l'avaient déçue, elle voulait ne garder que des bons souvenirs, les personnes mortes sont parfois moins décevantes que les vivants, moins contrariantes aussi... Elle glissa la boîte sous une latte du parquet, cachette qu'elle avait découverte à son arrivée dans l'appartement, et referma d'un geste décidé la petite trappe soigneusement dissimulée... Elle allait aller de l'avant, elle allait avancer, tourner la page, tourner sa page, il était temps à présent...


End file.
